villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gagi and Guge
Gagi (ガギ, Gagi) and Guge (グゲ, Guge) are two personal bodyguards of Naki and are recurring minor antagonists of ''Tokyo Ghoul. ''They are both the guards of Naki and serve as members of the Aogiri Tree. They're also members of the White Suits and are Naki's bodyguards and henchmen. Biography Early Lives Not much is known about the twins lvies other than that they were discovered one day by both Naki and Yakumo Oomori who managed to convince them to join them and they became members of the newly formed White Suits group. They were also later on drafted into the Aogiri Tree and became members of the cult-like terrorist organization where they became Naki's personal henchmen and were there to keep him safe. Raid on Cochlea One night, Naki was rescued by both Ken Kaneki and Ayato Kirishima after he was captured by the C.C.G. and was being sent to Cochlea in the 23rd Ward when he was rescued. Atfer he was saved, Gagi and Guge reunite with him and appear with him at a toy store where they try to calm him down after Naki finds out that Yamori is dead which Kaneki manages to calm him down successfully. During the Aogiri assault on Cochlea, Gagi and Guge accompany Naki when they all fall down to the first level and they accompany Naki as they break out all of the ghoul prisoners and set them free so that Aogiri can have new members. Naki then gets into a fight with both Akira Mado and Koutarou Amon where the twins fight Amon but Naki gets injured so they carry him out once a small group of Aogiri Soldiers arrives to back them up. They then leave the compound once the operation is done. Raid on Kanou's Lab Gagi and Guge appear during the manhunt for Akihiro Kanou as they accompany Naki during the search. They take part in the raid where they make their canon appearance in the series and during a fight, one of them gets stabbed which causes Naki to use himself as a shield but gets wounded forcing the twins to pick him up and retreat afterwards during the fight between the Aogiri Tree and Kaneki's Group. Anteiku Raid Naki and the twins take part in the Anteiku Raid (mostly in the Root A anime) where they are seen alongside Aogiri Tree forces launching an all-out assault on the remaining CCG Forces after the defeat of Yoshimura and the destruction of Anteiku. Naki is seen attacking the CCG Forces and the twins are behind them once they surround a group of Ghoul Investigators but they are forced to retreat because of CCG reinforcments brought in by Kishou Arima. In the aftermath of the operation, they are seen in a playground on a seasaw with Naki trying to cheer him up. Auction The twins are seen where they are hired by rich ghouls to serve as personal bodyguards for the auction taking place. The twins accompany Naki and spring into action once the CCG break in and start massacering the ghouls in the place. During the fight however, Naki gets overpowered and the twins sacrifice themselves so that they can live and use their bodies as human shields at the cost of their lives. In response to their deaths, the survivng White Suits members all charge in a rampage to avenge their deaths. Rosewald Investigation In the aftermath of the Auction Raid, Kanou has the corpses of the twins and wants to use them for his experiments on creating new artificial one-eyed ghouls for the Aogiri Tree. Kanou notices their clotted RC Cells and that their kakuhous are healthy and plans to use them in his future experiments but first must get Naki's permission. Naki approves and their corpses are harvested for Kanou's experiments. Appearances Gagi and Guge are two very tall and well built twins in general. They are very strong and well built. They have short dark hair, identical masks, and where white suits to immolate their leader. Personalities The twins rarely ever speak in general and usually speak through a gibberish tongue that comes through their masks. They act as a single unit and will do whatever it takes to protect Naki and help him when ever he's stuck in a difficult situation and when his problems arise. They are very protective of Naki as they were willing to sacrifice themselves for his safety during the Auction Raid. Powers and Abilities The twins themselves had clotted RC Cells which makes it impossible for either of them to use their kagunes. Instead, they rely on brute strength and their physical powers to overcome enemies. They are seen fighting Amon during the Raid on Cochlea where they were able to use their fists to defelct attacks from his quinque. They also are able to use their bodies as shields like they did to obsorb all of the bullets from the CCG Soldiers during the Auction Raid. Weakness Like all ghouls, traditional methods like knives and regular bullets can't harm them, but Q-Bullets and RC Suppressants can damage them and Quinques are the only known method of taking down ghouls in general. Trivia *In ''Tokyo Ghoul Trump ''they appear as the Two of Diamonds along with Naki. *Gagi and Guge are the only known ghouls in the series to have clotted RC Cells and are not able to use their kagunes. Navigation pl:Gagi i Guge Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Man-Eaters Category:Humanoid Category:Anti-Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Enforcer